L'Odyssée du Poro- Carnet d'Étude
by Iferil
Summary: Introduction: Cela fait maintenant plusieurs années que j'étudie les poros, ces créatures si fascinantes. J'ai fait des découvertes, comprit de nombreuses choses, et pourtant tant de questions demeurent... Je crois qu'il est temps de vous faire part de mes travaux.


Hello tout le monde !

Je précise tout de suite que j'ai écrit ce texte il y a un moment maintenant, et j'avais prévu de le publier aujourd'hui (ce que je fait), le jour du solstice. Le but était de le publier avant que Riot ne présente toutes ses idées pour l'hiver, comme par exemple un mode roi des poros amélioré ou quelque chose dans le genre. *kof kof*

On peut dire que Riot m'a dit d'aller me faire voir ! XD Bon du coup il n'y a pas tout sur les poros dans cette histoire, mais c'est pas grave. Je me suis amusée quand même.

Donc voilà c'est une histoire sur les poros, ces petites créatures qui valent la peine qu'on écrive dessus !

Je savais pas du tout quoi mettre comme catégorie ! X)

Si ça vous plaît, n'hésitez pas à laissez une review en passant, ça fait toujours plaisir.

Bonne Lecture !

***(*)***

Le vent siffle sensiblement fort sur le pont. Le froid mordant de l'hiver pare d'une couche de glace tout ce qu'il caresse. Seuls quelques braseros l'empêchent d'approcher, leurs flammes tremblotant sous les assauts répétés du vent. Dans un coin, un petit tas de neige se met à trembler. De la neige glisse du sommet du monticule, et bientôt, POUF ! Une petite boule de poils en sort en éternuant. C'est une petite bestiole toute ronde, couverte de poils blancs longs et soyeux, deux petites cornes d'agneaux ornant sa tête et permettant de trouver son visage quand elle a les yeux fermés. Quatre petites pattes brunes lui permettent de gambader à son aise. Vibrant un court instant, elle ouvre de grands yeux noirs et ronds pleins de candeur avant de regarder autour d'elle avec curiosité.

Je suis actuellement en train de vous faire le portrait de ce petit personnage, que l'on nomme Poro, et vous comprendrez très vite pourquoi. Cependant cette image n'est pas encore complète. Vous allez voir, bientôt... Allez, petit poro, je voudrais finir le début de ce chapitre, si tu veux bien. Ah, voilà !

Je disais donc la petite créature ouvre grand les yeux avec enthousiasme, ses yeux illuminés par une source de joie inconnue de nous. Les poros, bien que simple d'esprit, restent toujours étranges à nos yeux. Il sort sa langue rose et râpeuse, disproportionnée comparée à sa taille, et émet un son entre le ronronnement et le couinement, qui s'apparente à ceci : ''prrroo !''. C'est de là que vient son nom, vous le savez désormais.

Soudainement, une grande lumière l'aveugle sur le côté. Effrayé, il pousse un couinement aigu, dérape sur le sol avec ses petites pattes, avant de replonger dans son tas de neiges. Il cesse de bouger et observe, persuadé d'être parfaitement dissimulé, la source de sa frayeur.

Il se situe sur l'extrémité d'un pont, en plein cœur de Freljord. Et ce pont n'est pas juste un pont pour traverser. Cet endroit est un champ de bataille. Et c'est aussi le milieu naturel de notre petit poro. La grande lumière qui l'a tant effrayé signifie l'arrivée de 5 combattants.

Soudainement, la zone de son visage où les spécialistes zoologiques suppose que se trouve son nez se met à frémir, et la petite bête surgit de son abri temporaire. Les poros sont capables de dormir des semaines d'affilée sans avoir besoin de quoi que ce soit, mais une fois réveillés ils débordent d'énergie. Ils fonctionnent par cycle de sommeil et d'éveil, les cycles d'éveils généralement plus loin.

Les cycles de sommeil s'apparentent à une hibernation, mais étant donné que l'environnement des poros ne comporte qu'une seule saison, on ne peut pas parler d'hibernation. Cette énergie du réveil, cependant, est rapidement consommée et le poro doit trouvé d'autres sources d'énergie, telles que la chaleur ou la nourriture. Au bout d'un moment, le poro replongera dans un cycle de sommeil profond et personne ne peut le réveiller dans ces moments.

Pardonnez-moi, je digresse un peu.

Je disais donc que le poro a besoin d'énergie, et de nourriture par conséquent. L'odorat du poro est extrêmement développé, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître avec tous ces poils qui le recouvre. Il est capable de distinguer l'odeur de la nourriture parmi des centaines de senteurs différentes. Une fois qu'il l'a trouvé, il suivra l'odeur à la trace.

Notre petit poro vient donc de reconnaître une odeur particulièrement alléchante. Aussitôt, il roule hors de son trou de neige, langue sortie, et se redresse pour se mettre sur ses pattes. Le poro se déplace de cette façon : il va d'abord pousser sur ses pattes arrières et étendre ses pattes avant, puis il se sert de ses pattes avant pour tirer son corps, les pattes avant à l'intérieur des pattes arrières. Le poro manque de stabilité dans sa démarche et tombe souvent, sans jamais de réels dommages cependant. Bon, là, il n'ai pas tombé, mais ça arrive la plupart du temps.

Ainsi donc notre petit compagnon suit son odorat, qui lui indique que ce sont les 5 combattants la source de cette délicieuse odeur. Il s'approche candidement, et les suit lorsqu'ils s'élancent en direction du centre du pont, à la rencontre des 5 combattants adverses. Il y a parmi eux une femme à la peau bleue et à l'armure rouge et massive. Il s'approche d'elle en accélérant l'allure, mais elle active brusquement un de ses pouvoirs et un cercle de feu l'entoure. Le poro couine de frayeur, inquiet de s'y cramer la fourrure.

Pourtant, il n'a aucun souci à se faire. Le poro est une créature inquiète de nature, mais étrangement, aucun sortilège ne fonctionne sur lui. Les champions auront beau faire ce qu'ils veulent, il ne pourront jamais faire le moindre mal au poro, car il est immunisé contre la magie. Ce qui est très pratique pour survivre dans son milieu naturel. E vérité, la seule interaction possible entre les champions et les poros est la nourriture ? Et c'est là que commence les choses sérieuses...

Avant leur combat, il est distribué aux champions ce qu'on appelle des poro-snacks. Ce sont les friandises favorites des poros, ils sont prêts à TOUT pour en manger. Personnes n'a pris la peine d'y goûter pour le moment (même pas moi) pour comprendre pourquoi ils y sont autant attachés. Le biscuit est constitué d'une pâte friable, enroulé sur lui-même comme une coquille d'escargot. La recette se transmet par héritage, mais les artisans qui le fabriquent gardent jalousement leurs secrets. Je ne suis toujours pas parvenu à mettre la main dessus.

Notre petit poro, qui ne déroge pas à la règle et rapidement remis de sa courte frayeur, va donc se lancer à la poursuite de la championne. Celle-ci arrive rapidement au centre du pont glacé et file se cacher dans le hautes herbes. Le poro ne la voit plus, mais il sent toujours l'odeur de la nourriture. Il reste sur place mais s'agite, la langue sortie, les yeux grands ouverts, presque suppliants qu'on le nourrisse.

Il est intéressant d'observer que les poros ne fréquentent pas beaucoup les hautes herbes quand ils sentent la présence d'autres personnes. Par conséquent, ils vont rester à l'extérieur. C'est là que réside tout l'utilité du poro. Les champions ennemis, avec juste un peu d'observation, peuvent se rendre compte que lorsqu'un poro reste planté devant les hautes herbes, c'est que quelqu'un est là-dedans et n'a rien donné au poro. Ils peuvent donc attaquer à l'aveugle en étant pratiquement sûr de faire mouche.

Notre petit poro, cependant, est parfois ignoré, pour sa plus grande tristesse. Il va ainsi voyager de champions en champions avec beaucoup d'espoir, attendant que quelqu'un se décide à le nourrir. Notre poro est donc en train de passer d'un champion à un autre, jusqu'à rencontrer une figure amicale.

Braum, ce colosse originaire de Freljord, est particulièrement affectueux avec ces petites créatures. Il n'oublie jamais de satisfaire leur gourmandise. Braum s'approche donc de notre petit poro, dont les yeux s'illuminent d'un regain d'espoir. Le poro a toujours eu conscience, dans un coin de son esprit un peu moins innocent que les autres, qu'il était _mignon_. Il _sait_ qu'il est adorable, et il en profite sans hésitation. C'est la raison pour laquelle les champions, une fois qu'ils ont enregistré la présence des créatures, sont incapables de résister à leur mignonnerie.

Ils passeront toujours un instant de distraction à se dire ''c'est fou ce que c'est mignon, un poro''. Ce n'est pas la peine de nier, mes études prouvent que c'est le cas dans 98,12 % des situations. Charge aux adversaires de profiter de leur inattention,s'ils ne se sont pas fait avoir eux-mêmes.

Revenons-en à Braum. C'est un champion très au courant de la vie des poros. À vrai dire, c'est même en partie grâce à lui que ce carnet d'étude a vu le jour. Braum a découvert que lorsque les petits poros mangent leur poro-snack, une bonne partie de leur poils recouvrent leur bouche. Ainsi, au vu de la friabilité du biscuit, les miettes s'y accumuleront, et une infirme partie de la gourmandise n'est pas ingurgitée. Ça n'a pas d'importance, me direz-vous, il n'a qu'à se servir de sa langue, elle est bien assez grande ! Et vous avez bien raison.

La plupart du temps, le poro suivra son instinct et utilisera sa langue pour récupérer les miettes restantes. Mais il y a quelque chose que l'on oublie de prendre en compte. Les poros sont parés d'une fourrure exceptionnelle qui les tient constamment à la bonne température. Or, il fait tout de même extrêmement froid, dans ces contrées ! On peut donc constater qu'une fois que le poror s'est passé la langue sur la figure, la salive déposée va geler. Premier signes d'inconforts pour le poro qui n'est plus totalement protégé du froid sur sa figure. Elle va ensuite fondre, à cause du souffle chaud du poro, dont la température corporelle est supérieure à la nôtre et le rend toujours chaud et agréable à câliner.

En découle le froid, l'inconfort, l'incompréhension du poro qui ne comprend pas pourquoi il a soudain froid... Croyez-moi, un poro en état d'incompréhension est très perturbant. Il perd son expression joyeuse pour afficher une moue inquiète et commence à tourner en rond en tombant continuellement sur ses pattes, jusqu'à ce que la sensation ai disparue. C'est extrêmement perturbant. Les plus graves conséquences de ceci se contentent être un rhume léger. Et croyez-moi encore une fois, vous ne voulez pas non plus voir un poro enrhumé.

Braum, très observateur, a découvert cet inconvénient. Il a donc trouvé une solution toute simple, qui consiste à dégager les poils devant la bouche du poro avant de lui donner sa gourmandise, l'empêchant ainsi d'avoir à se lécher le visage. Ingénieux, n'est-ce pas ? Braum, au fil des années, a également pris la fantaisie de teindre cette moustache en marron pour imiter la sienne, ce qui amuse énormément les poros.

Voyez notre ami à fourrure, comme il a l'air heureux ! Lorsqu'il est submergé par le bonheur, le poro tourne en rond en sortant la langue à l'excès. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'à Runeterra le rose est la couleur du bonheur, comme l'énorme langue de ces petites créatures, d'un naturel joyeux et festif en toutes circonstances.

Bien ! Une fois que le poro obtient sa friandise, vous pouvez le voir grossir. En effet, le poro-snack a un effet de croissance décuplé sur les poros. C'est principalement ce qui permet au poro de grandir dans son milieu, les poro-snack réunissant tous les ingrédients favorables. Plus on donne de poro-snacks à un poro, plus il grandit. Il évoluera ainsi jusqu'à sa maturité, et nous arrivons là à un des secrets es plus mystérieux des poros, un mystère que je n'ai toujours pas élucidé, malgré mes recherches méticuleuses et attentives : la reproduction du poro.

Une fois que le poro est assez gros, c'est comme si il était trop plein. Ses mouvements, au départ rendus moins vifs par sa taille, vont cesser. Le poro s'immobilise et semble se concentrer. Il tremble quelques instants, avant de tout bonnement explosé. Un peu moins d'une dizaine de poros vont apparaître à la taille départ des poros et se mettre à gambader un peu partout. Tout cela, comme par magie. J'ai supposé -mais ce ne sont là que des suppositions-, que le poro, bien qu'il soit immunisé contre la magie, n'y est pas totalement étranger. Il semble capable de l'absorber, et également d'en faire. Il va reproduire les composants de son corps grâce au trop-plein d'énergie accumulée, en divisant les proportions pour donner naissance à plusieurs poros.

Ces constatations nous amènent à un grand nombre de questions : Les poros ont-ils donc un genre ? Lorsqu'un poro naît, garde-t-il la mémoire de son géniteur ? Que devient le poro une fois ''l'accouchement'' achevé ? Car une fois que le rituel est accompli, il semblerait que le poro disparaît dans les airs. Aussi simplement que cela. Devient-il invisable ? Meurt-il ? Mes observations, sur ce sujet ne m'ont apporté que davantage de questions, auxquelles je désespère de trouver des réponses. Comment le poro a-t-il fait toutes ces années pour ''porospérer'' ? (pardonnez mes jeux de mots plus que douteux).

Le jeune poro que nous avons pris pour modèle n'est cependant pas assez gros pour la démonstration de ce phénomène. Je vais continuer de l'observer, et espérer comprendre à force d'observation.

Jetons un œil aux poros venant tout juste de naître, si vous le voulez bien. Il ne sembla pas que le poro ai besoin d'une quelconque période pour achever de développer son organisme comme la plupart des créatures. Il naît prêt à vivre seul. Ce qui m'amène à penser que le poro n'est pas totalement un être vivant... Peut-être est-il également composé de magie ? Peut-être son immunité consiste à absorber la magie qu'il reçoit ?

En tout cas, les poros sont autonomes dès le premier jour. Étant donné que leur parent est ''supposé'' mort, il n'y a pas vraiment d'esprit de maternité chez les poros. En revanche, ils ont un sens de la communauté très fort. Un poro joue rarement tout seul et est régulièrement rejoint par d'autres de ses petits camarades. J'ai eu l'occasion d'observer un phénomène intéressant : un petit poro observait une statue de glace à l'abandon depuis des décennies, et j'avais remarquer que usuellement, aucun poro ne s'en approchait.

Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qui traversait son esprit à ce moment-là, mais il semblait croire, avec son air effrayant, que la statue allait se jeter sur lui d'un moment à l'autre. Mais la curiosité à empêcher le poro de fuir, et il a léché le visage de la statue avec défiance, se rendant compte avec surprise que ce n'était que de la glace. Aussitôt, d'autres poros arrivant de nulle part le rejoignent et l'imite. Le poro n'avait émis aucun son, et les autres poros étaient à ce moment hors de vue. Je pense pouvoir affirmer sans trop de doute que les poros communiquent par télépathie.

Je pense avoir fait le tour de mes connaissances sur les poros de base. Il est temps de passer à un sujet plus... volumineux : les Rois Poro.

Ils sont plusieurs, cette affirmation est certaine, mais très peu nombreux. Premièrement, les rois poro sont bien plus gros que les poros. Leur taille ne change pas, mais ils sont réellement massifs, atteignant la taille d'environ deux hommes. En deuxième point, ils sont vulnérables à la magie.

Les rois poro font régner l'ordre et interviennent dès qu'ils entendent trop de fois un poro se cgner, que ce soit contre un congénère où quelque chose d'autre. Si vous vous amusez à lancer des poros un peu partout en rendant le son bien distinct, vous verrez un roi poro arriver incessamment sous peu. Notez que si vous faites cela, vous êtes un monstre sans cœur et sans âme, de mon point de vue. Mais passons.

Le roi poro, malgré sa corpulence peu adaptée pour de grands bonds, est capable de sauter sur des distances tout bonnement phénoménales pour se rendre il où il faut, son lien télépathique avec les poros étant bien plus développé que la moyenne. Nous en revenons ainsi au fait qu'il est vulnérable à la magie. Le roi poro, malgré cela, va se dévouer corps et âme à la sécurité de ses petits protégés. Se liant avec eux, il leur permet de le rejoindre dès qu'ils le veulent, en usant un petit peu de leur coups de tête et de pattes ne sont pas réellement dangereux, mais peuvent vous auser une réelle frayeur si vous vous approchez de trop près.

Cependant, derrière ce lien si fort, ce désir de protection, se cache un drame tragique. L'origine des rois poro semble venir du fait que certains poros naissent avec un trop-plein de magie en eux (cet effet semble être une des séquelles des guerres runiques, mais je n'ai pas encore poussé mes recherches trop loin dans cette direction, et je ne peux vous en dire plus). Ils vont grossir plus qu de raison, et également devenir vulnérables à la magie. Cependant, cette magie est quelque peu détraquée.

Ainsi, le roi poro ne peut mourir en donnant naissance. Il est stérile. Chaque fois qu'il tente de se reproduire, il échoue désespéramment. Des fantômes de poros apparaîtront, mais ils sont bien trop instables et fragiles et exploseront dès qu'ils toucheront le sol. Au fil du temps, il semblerait que les roi poros, bien qu'affligés, soient parvenus à surmonter une partie de leur détresse. Il se serviront de cela chaque fois que cela leur paraîtra nécessaire, si cela permet de protéger les poros bien vivants. C'est une histoire bien triste que je vous conte là.

Annexe : La théorie de la corruption

IL y a une dernière chose dont je voudrais vous parler. Non pas parce que je la trouve véridique, mais plutôt parce qu'elle m'amuse et que je pense que cela vous fera rire aussi. La théorie de la corruption concerne Tahm Kench. Vous vous demandez sûrement ce qu'a à voir ce champion avec des poros. Et bien certaines personnes sont intimement persuadées que le roi des rivières est un ancien roi des poros. Ça n'a pas de sens ! Me direz-vous. Et vous avez bien raison. Je suis d'accord avec vous. Mais laissez-moi vous présentez l'histoire telle qu'on l'imagine :

Tahm Kench était un roi poro particulièrement protecteur et particulièrement gourmand. Il adorait les poro-snacks plus que tout au monde et mangeait tout ceux qu'il apercevaient. Un jour, malheureusement, il mangea un poro-snack périmé et devint ce qu'il est aujourd'hui. Pour argumenter, les adeptes de cette théorie comparent les sorts de Tahm Kench.

Sa langue, tout comme les poros, est disproportionnée comparée à sa taille. Et si les poros avaient la taille de Tham Kench, ils pourraient sûrement frapper aussi fort. Son bouclier correspondrait à une réminiscence de l'immunité magique des poros. Pour rappel, lorsque les poros rejoignent le roi poro avec un champion, c'est qu'ils ont avalé le champion pour aller plus vite. Quand Tahm Kench avale quelque chose, il fait appel à cette compétence. Lorsqu'il le recrache et que le quelque chose explose, c'est qu'il y a glisser subrepticement un poro explosif.

Quand à son déplacement si rapide, il est très semblable à la capacité des rois poro de se déplacer sur de très longues distances en sautant ? Il le fait simplement en utilisant le sol. Lorsqu'il goûte une fois un adversaire, il rêve de lui redonner un coup de langue pour le regoûter, puis l'avaler ? N'est-ce pas très ''poro'' comme comportement ? Et puis c'est un roi, et il l'est toujours. On pourrait même associer sa fine moustache à celle des rois poro. Peut-être même est-ce Braum qui lui a donné ce poro-snack périmé. Mais Braum est bien trop gentil pour cela.

Alors comment ? Par inadvertance ? Twitch aurait-il fait des expériences dessus pour ensuite le donner à Braum pour qu'il le donne à un poro ? Et le roi poro fait naître plusieurs poros, mais pas de son estomac ! Les rois poros sautent pour se déplacer, ils ne vont pas dans l'eau ! Et comment un simple poro-snack périmé pourrait provoquer un tel changement ? Et comment aurait-il voyagé de Freljord jusqu'à ces contrées plus chaudes ?

Je ne crois pas à cette théorie, qui se sert un peu trop du fait qu'on ai jamais vu les effets d'un poro-snack périmé pour justifier tout cela. En tant que scientifique, je le trouve ridicule, mais ent ant que personne, elle m'amuse. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plus également.

C'est pour le moment tout ce que je sais des poros, ces créatures aussi mystérieuses que fascinantes que innocentes et adorables. Je vais continuer mes recherches, mais je sens bien que je suis encore loin d'avoir résolu tous leurs secrets. Je vous retrouverai peut-être un jour , mes chers amis, pour vous faire part de mes éventuelles découvertes... En attendant, je vous souhaite une joyeuse fête du solstice à tous.

***(*)***

Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu. À la prochaine fois dans la faille (ou l'abîme hurlant) !


End file.
